


Their bright innocent smiles

by noxeos



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, everyone's alive and loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeos/pseuds/noxeos
Summary: Senya is a divorced single mother juggling two jobs as Police officer to raise hyperactive twins and a gifted daughter.One-shoot. Floof we all need.





	Their bright innocent smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year i think. Never posted here for gods know what reasons.   
> Vaylin is 8 years old, the twins are 10 yrs old. & yes I am here to ruin your feels.   
> An early christmas gift.

The phone has been ringing insistently for the past five minutes and Novo finally snaps, rising from his desk and snatching the cellphone in his hand. The Chief’s office is only a couple meters down the hall and by the time he reaches the door the cellphone is chiming again. Fingers knocking twice on the window wall he waves the noisy object at his partner rolling his eyes when she frowns gesturing the ongoing meeting. Novo glares back silently mouthing for her to hurry as she sighs in exasperation and mutters something to her coworkers.

She’s out of the Chief’s office in the next moment eyes burning holes on Novo’s face but he is too exasperated by the incessant ringing of her cellphone to care about her mood. 

“ _What is it? we’re in the middle of debrief_ ” she begins but he shoves her phone in her hand cutting her immediately

“ _School had been calling for the past 5 minutes. I have criminals to apprehend.I need to focus_ ” And with this he turns around walking back to his desk.

Senya watches him retreats when the screen lights up once more displaying the School ID, sighing she answers the call.

“ _Ah Mrs Tirall, we have been trying to reach you for several minutes now,_ ”

_“I apologize, I was in the middle of a meeting. What is it this time?_ ”

“ _Miss Vaylin has been refusing to go back to class after an argument with a classmate._ ”

Senya closes her eyes in resignation already walking to her desk grabbing her keys car.  _“I am on my way_ ”

“ _Great_ ” the school secretary replies hanging up right after. 

_“ Be right back”_

“ _The twins or your daughter?_ ” Novo replies dully not lifting his head from the report he’s reading.

_“Vaylin. Tell the Chief I’ll be bac_ k” 

_“Sure, sure”_

Vaylin is waiting on the stairs in front of the school’s building, her homeroom teacher by her side when Senya parks the car wondering what happened this time. 

“ _Vaylin_ ” she begins sternly as she walks to them;

_“It’s not my fault mom, you know how boring school is and everyone hates me_ ” Vaylin’s face crumples in sadness.

“ _Listen to me honey, they don’t hate you_ ”

“ _Yes they do!_ ” Vaylin counters vehemently turning away from her mother. “ _At lunch Arcann and Thexan overheard Leeha saying I was a weirdo and a creep and that is why dad hated us_.”

“ _First of all Leeha shouldn’t be talking about things she has no knowledge of, your father did not hate us Vaylin. Then, you are not a weirdo and a creep, you are my daughter and you are your own person. Look, I will have a talk with your teacher ok? maybe we can find a solution for you to get more interested by schoolwork._ ” Vaylin hums doubtfully at this. 

“ _I have to go back to work soon though_ ” Senya sighs a she checks her watch, “ _go wait for me in the car honey I’ll be right there_ ” 

Vaylin mumbles something as she walks toward the car feet dragging low on the ground as Senya turns toward the teacher.

“ _Mrs Tirall your daughter’s difficulty at focusing in classes as well as getting along with people her age is only a consequence of her natural talented mind, she is far more intelligent than her classmates and no subjects challenge her intellectually enough. It usually leads to frustration. Our school is not equipped to help those type of students_ ”

_“What are you implying? that I should just give up on my daughter’s well-being at school?”_

“ _Not at all, not at all_.” He counters calmly “ _there is a better institution in the neighbour town, for gifted young people, granted it is a bit more expensive as ours but I reckon miss Vaylin would do far more greater things there than she’d ever be able to accomplish with us.She’ll be with people like her, able to understand her, able to find support in a community that thinks her way. Everything is in the notice, I also do happen to be familiar with the Headmaster I could call her and recommend your daughter if you decide to go through this_.” 

Taking the flyer from his hands she starts scanning the content, the glassy cover showing an old red brick mansion surrounded by luxurious gardens and Senya needs not to look at the tuition fees to know the private school to be way off budget.

Sighing she pockets it. “ _I will think about it.Thank you._ ” The teacher nods walking her back to her car. “ _I am sorry we are not of help for miss Vaylin, a mind like hers should not be undermined at such a young age.”_  Senya snorts at this “ _Oh i know, believe me_ ”.

 

* * *

 

It is already late in the night when she decides to run a cost simulation, the numbers displaying on her laptop only confirm what she initially thought in the afternoon, between the twins school and club activities, bills, taxes and the new tuition fees plus the travel cost to the neighbor town there will be no way for her to finish the month in the green. Rubbing her temples she sighs deeply, there’s no other savings to do without depriving her children and she refuses to do this. Her own failure in life will never impede their own. 

“ _Mom what’s wrong?_ ” Senya snaps her eyes open to see the twins standing there. “ _Nothing Thexan_ ” she smiles at him frowning at the wall clock “ _Why are you not sleeping young men it’s very late_ ” Thexan gives her a sheepish smile taking a seat across her as Arcann moves to sit on her knees.

“ _we saw the private school paper on the table earlier. Are you going to send Vaylin there? it looks good”_  

Arcann turns his head up a small pout on his face  “ _the other kids at school are making her very miserable you know_ ”

She smiles sadly at this.  _“I still don’t know._ ”

“ _Is this because of the money_?” Senya closes her eyes smiling bitterly, her children have always been too clever for their own good. 

“ _Don’t worry about this you two_ ” she replies but Thexan straightens up looking too mature for a 10 years old boy. “ _But I want to help, Arcann and I we can help out, doing small jobs, there’s plenty of things we can do!”  
_

_“True! Indo helps his parents at their shop sometime we can do this too if we ask!_ ” Arcann chims in.

Chuckling she reaches out smiling warmly at her son as she gently pet his short hair - they came back one evening with almost shaved head after seeing a movie stating they wanted to look like their hero - 

“ _I know you can, but you are my sons, this is not your role. I want you to be happy. Do not worry, I will find a solution for us all_. _Now go to sleep you still have school in the morning_ ” Thexan looks as if ready to counterattack before sighing in resignation and getting up.

“ _Goodnight loves_ ”

“ _Goodnight mom_ ” they echoes

Arcann gives her a last hug before sauntering behind his twin

She eyes back her laptop screen when Thexan calls out to her once more 

“ _Mom? we want you to be happy too_ ” he ads before disappearing down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

“ _You sure you wanna do this?_ ” Novo inquires eyeing with disdain the files in Senya’s hands.

“ _Don’t really have a choice_ ” she retorts “ _beside it pays well_ ”

“ _That’s because no one wants to do it. Archives are hell. You sure you don’t want to ask your ex husband for this? it’s his daughter too, should be able to pay for her school fees.”_  He grumbles

“ _I’d rather not_ ” Senya answers coldly. “ _I don’t want him near the children_ ”

“ _Ok ok ‘was just a thought! well good luck then_ ”

Senya scoffs at this. Her phone buzzes screen displaying Vaylin’s teacher number. “ _Hold this for me I have to take this_ ” not waiting for Novo to reply she shoves the dusty box on his lap answering the call with trepidation.

“ _So? how did it go?_ ”

“ _Very well Mrs Tirall, the Headmaster was very impressed and i daresay she took a liking to your daughter. She’d agree to welcome miss Vaylin to her school without waiting for this semester to end. She’d be able to join as soon as this month is over. I will email you the rest of the mundane details in the afternoon so we can start planning ahead the transfer._ ”

Senya sits on the edge of her desk feeling a wide smile growing on her face. “ _Thank you very much, for everything_ ”

“ _It was not much Mrs Tirall._ ”

 

* * *

 

When Senya unlocks her front door she is greeted with a scene of  utter chaos, the babysitter is wrapped in Christmas lights and tinsels a pale look on her face as Arcann and Vaylin circle her shouting Christmas carols, while the entire stock of blankets is haphazardly thrown on the couch in a vague attempt at a pillow fort. Thexan is standing precariously on a stool over the stove flour and chocolate dusting his face and clothes.

the only word leaving her mouth is a feeble “ _what?_ ”

The children turn around faces splitting in wide grins as they tackle her with cheers.

_“Welcome back mom!”_

_“Look we started making the Christmas tree!!!.”_

_“And I baked a cake for you!”_

The 12 hours shift she comes back from immediately melt away as she erupts in laughter kneeling to hug her children.

_“Look at this!_   _What a mess you’ve made.”_ she chuckles  _“Now Arcann please free your babysitter, that’s not very nice_.”

“ _No mom she’s the Outlander, and this is the kingdom we have to protect_ ”

Vaylin jumps on the couch wearing one of her blanket as a cape “ _Yes and Arcann and I we’re defending your Thron_ e”

_“I’m sorry Mrs Tirall they became very excited as the prospect of making the Christmas tree and ...it ran out of proportion quite fast_ ” the babysitter mumbles miserably. Senya sits down untangling the numerous tinsels trying to feel a tiny bad at the situation and failing immensely. 

“ _I’m the one being sorry, I should have mention they grow quite ...hyper... around Christmas time_ ” The babysitter gives a small smile at this.

_“Let’s clean this up and make a proper fort_ ”  

 


End file.
